Renoncement
by ManaMaVhenan
Summary: - Je ne comprends pas… je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça m'arrive. Je n'ai jamais voulu de ces sentiments illogiques. Je me suis demandé cent fois, mille fois : pourquoi lui ? ou pourquoi ça m'arrivait à moi ? . Et maintenant, je me demande juste pourquoi elle ? et pourquoi pas moi ? . Je suis tellement pathétique.


Elle regardait sans grand intérêt aller et venir les gens au sein de la base, perchée sur un balcon au niveau de l'infirmerie. Elle les regardait poursuivre leur vie et sourire, heureux d'avoir été libérés de cette ombre qu'était Sendak et les Galra, enviant leur capacité à pouvoir tourner la page et à regarder vers l'avenir. Quand elle fermait les yeux, elle voyait toujours le même visage et son cœur se serrait d'autant plus, alors elle continuait à garder ses yeux ouverts même si elle regardait sans voir.

Après plus d'un an passé dans l'espace, elle avait enfin réussi à voir sa famille réunie et la Terre débarrassée de l'empire Galra et intégrée dans la coalition Voltron. Chacun de ses amis avait été réuni avec sa famille et était plus serein qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été ces derniers mois. On reconnaissait ses mérites et on appréciait son intelligence sans la mépriser. Alors pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à sentir plus heureuse ?

Connaitre la réponse à cette question ne lui faisait aucun bien. Aucun.

Elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et posa mélancoliquement sa tête dessus, laissant la brise jouer doucement dans ses cheveux. Et pour la énième fois, elle poussa un long soupir.

\- Pidge, en voilà un sacré soupir !

Elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre la voix de celui qui venait de la rejoindre sur le balcon et ne fit que tourner son regard vers lui sans lui répondre. Matt s'approcha avec son sourire bienveillant habituel et s'installa à côté d'elle d'un air détendu.

\- Je suis allé dans ta chambre mais tu n'y étais pas. Je pensais que tu devais être dans la chambre d'un de tes amis mais je t'ai vue sur le balcon en cherchant, expliqua-t-il sans qu'elle n'ait rien demandé.

\- Hmm. J'en avais marre d'être enfermée alors j'ai voulu prendre l'air. L'infirmière a dit que je pouvais sortir un peu.

\- Curieux. Toi qui a toujours préféré occuper ton temps à jouer à la console ou passer du temps sur ton ordi, plutôt que profiter de l'extérieur. J'aurai plutôt pensé que si tu voulais échapper à la monotonie de ta chambre, tu serais allée visiter un de tes amis.

\- J'avais envie d'être seule, avoua-t-elle avec réticence priant pour que son frère comprenne le sous-entendu.

Au vu de son regard inquiet, il comprenait fort bien mais ne comptait pas la laisser aussi facilement. Il posa une main sur son épaule et demanda doucement :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Katie ? Tu as le même regard blessé que lorsqu'on t'importunait au collège.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, Matt.

\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, petite sœur, insista-t-il.

\- Je le sais mais non merci. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

\- Ne pas m'inquiéter pour toi ? Katie, tu te rends compte que tu as disparu pendant trois ans après que vous ayez combattu Lotor ? Que Maman et Papa me pardonnent mais je t'ai cru morte et chaque jour je me demandais comment je pourrai leur annoncer cette nouvelle. Mon compteur d'inquiétude pour toi est à son max depuis trois ans alors ne crois pas que tu vas réussir à me chasser aussi facilement, Katie.

Le paladin vert fronça les sourcils, partagée entre le dépit et la culpabilité avant de pousser un nouveau soupir résigné et de se pencher vers son frère pour poser la tête contre son épaule. Elle ne parla pas tout de suite et il ne la pressa pas de questions, lui laissant le temps de trouver le courage de lui avouer ce qui la tracassait.

\- J'ai toujours du mal à croire qu'on ait pu réduire trois ans à un simple instant pour nous. Tu as l'air plus âgé. Tes cheveux sont plus longs. Et tu as l'air plus mature aussi.

\- Haha, dis que je suis vieux ! plaisanta Matt.

\- Tu l'es d'une certaine façon tandis que moi, je suis plus jeune que toi malgré le paradoxe que je sois née il y a dix-neuf ans tout en en ayant biologiquement seize.

\- Pas faux. Je me rapproche dangereusement de l'âge canonique d'un vieux sage. Un vieux sage qui pourrait très certainement donner de bons conseils, ajouta-t-il l'air de rien.

Pidge se contenta de renifler avec dérision avant de se mordre la lèvre du bas plongée dans ses pensées.

\- Alors, comme ça… Nyma et toi êtes en couple ?

\- Apparemment. Quelque chose à y redire ?

\- Moi ? non ! Non, je ne disais pas ça comme une critique. Rolo, Beezer et Nyma se sont avérés des alliés utiles et de bons compagnons. Et elle est plutôt jolie.

\- Elle est très belle, je ne dirai jamais le contraire.

\- Et comment en êtes-vous venus à… sortir ensemble ? demanda Pidge aussi innocemment qu'elle le pouvait.

\- Je suppose que l'amitié s'est muée en quelque chose de plus profond à force de se côtoyer quotidiennement. Et après ta disparition dans le champ de quintessence sans compter que j'étais à des années-lumière de Maman et Papa, j'étais très nettement désespéré et elle a été d'un réconfort précieux. J'ai fini par m'apercevoir à quel point je tenais à elle et je n'avais pas grand-chose à perdre, alors j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et aujourd'hui, je suis heureux de pouvoir dire qu'elle est ma petite-amie.

Elle hocha la tête doucement. Un réconfort précieux quand tu es au désespoir. Est-ce donc tout ce qu'il faut à un cœur pour y faire naitre l'amour ? Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir cette vérité résonner dans son esprit, dans son âme, dans tout son être. Elle aurait voulu se secouer la tête pour chasser cette pensée mais plus elle tentait de la repousser plus elle y pensait jusqu'à la voir tourner en boucle dans son cerveau.

Submergée par un surplus d'émotions qu'elle n'arrivait pas à gérer, elle saisit le bras de son frère et se blottit contre lui. Surpris mais soucieux, Matt serra sa sœur contre lui pour lui prodiguer le soutien dont elle semblait avoir besoin.

\- Allons, Pidge. Tu devrais raconter ce qui te met autant sur les nerfs. Tu vas étouffer si tu essaies de garder ça pour toi. Si tu ne veux pas me le dire à moi, je ne t'en voudrais pas mais il y a Maman, Papa ou les autres paladins à qui tu peux t'ouvrir.

\- Non ! s'écria-t-elle au bord des larmes.

\- Katie …

\- Peut-être que moi aussi j'étais désespérée ? Peut-être que moi aussi, je me suis réfugiée dans son attitude réconfortante ? Peut-être que c'est pour ça que je tiens autant à lui…

Matt sentait que sa sœur abordait enfin ce qui alourdissait son cœur mais il se garda bien de demander l'identité de celui dont elle parlait. Inutile de la braquer en posant trop de questions.

\- Et alors, ce n'est pas une bonne chose de tenir à quelqu'un ?

\- Pas quand c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui occupe ses pensées et qu'il occupe ses pensées, à elle aussi.

\- Oh.

\- Je ne comprends pas… je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça m'arrive. Je n'ai jamais voulu de ces sentiments illogiques. Je me suis demandé cent fois, mille fois : « pourquoi lui ? » ou « pourquoi ça m'arrivait à moi ? ». Et maintenant, je me demande juste « pourquoi elle ? » et « pourquoi pas moi ? ». Je suis tellement pathétique.

\- Mais non, Katie. Tu n'as rien de pathétique. Tu souffres, c'est tout.

\- Si, je suis pathétique, rétorqua la jeune fille. Je me sens minable de penser comme je le fais. Elle mérite de connaitre le bonheur après tout ce qu'elle a vécu… et il le mérite aussi. Je t'ai retrouvé et puis j'ai retrouvé Papa puis Maman. Et je suis enfin en présence de personnes qui apprécient mes connaissances et mes capacités sans me dénigrer alors je devrai être heureuse, non ? Je ne devrai pas me montrer jalouse de ce qu'ils partagent. Je devrai me réjouir pour eux mais je n'y arrive pas. Je voudrai les détester mais je n'y parviens pas et je me déteste d'être comme ça. Je me déteste…

\- Je suis vraiment désolé que ça se passe comme ça pour toi, petite sœur, dit doucement Matt qui avait assez d'informations pour deviner de qui sa sœur parlait.

Pour la première fois, elle laissa couler les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis des jours et se réfugia dans la présence bienveillante de son aîné. Si c'était ça l'amour, elle aurait préféré ne jamais tomber amoureuse. Elle resta ainsi longtemps à s'épancher contre son frère. Quand, enfin, elle reprit assez contenance, elle se redressa.

\- Ne parle de ça à personne. Je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit apprenne ce que je viens de te dire.

\- Bien sûr, je ne pense pas que ce soit à moi d'en parler. Je ne sais pas si c'est un bon ou un mauvais conseil mais tu devrais peut-être en toucher un mot à Lance et crever l'abcès si tu veux tourner la page.

Elle grimaça quand elle entendit prononcer son prénom.

\- Jamais. Ni à lui ni à personne. Mais tu as raison, je dois tourner la page. Je me souviens qu'un jour, Hunk avait répondu à Romelle qu'on était du genre à vouloir tourner la page et passer à autre chose. C'est ce que je vais faire.

Le regard à la fois vide et lourd de sa sœur qui contemplait sans les voir les allers et venues des gens au sein de la base lui disait que ce combat s'avérerait plus difficile que tous ceux qu'elle avait déjà menés mais que c'était sa décision. Quoi qu'il arrive, il se promit d'être présent pour elle.


End file.
